


A Rough Night

by Fire_shockk



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe? Honestly I don't know I wrote this at 1 am, a breakup fic, gdyb if you squint?, honestly it's not very shippy, what even is this fic I'm so sorry I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_shockk/pseuds/Fire_shockk
Summary: Jiyong never thought sitting on his boyfriend's lap would get him into a fight.





	A Rough Night

Jiyong felt the punch before he saw it. And he can confirm, getting socked in the jaw out of nowhere definitely hurt more than he imagined. He could cross getting into a fight off of his bucket list, at least. Although he couldn't really see it as a fight; mainly just Jiyong getting beat up. The thing that confused him, though, is why on earth he just got thrown to the floor in the middle of a club. Jiyong spun around on the ground to face his attacker.  
“Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?” he yelled over the booming noise of the bass. His jaw throbbed in time with the beat. The douchebag in this equation was shorter than Jiyong, which boosted the man’s confidence, but that was quickly crushed when he also noticed how muscular the other man was. He probably spent 7 days of the week at the gym, no wonder his hit hurt so much. Jiyong rubbed his face angrily, he didn’t know what he did wrong and didn’t especially want to get into a fight the first time he allowed his boyfriend to drag him to a club. Said boyfriend, who was sitting dumbfounded on the barstool above him, didn’t even move to help. Jiyong clucked in annoyance. Usually Seungri would jump to fight any guys who so much as looked at Jiyong. Four years they’d been together, and Jiyong couldn’t even go to a bar without Seungri there to watch over his shoulder like a bodyguard. Now all the sudden Jiyong was on the floor, and Seungri didn’t even move a muscle. What, was he all bark and no bite all of the sudden?  
“Fuck you, asshole,” the mystery man snarled at Jiyong, who continued to be as lost as ever. “What do you think you’re doing, giving my boyfriend a fucking lap dance?” Oh. Oh. Jiyong had been sitting on Seungri’s lap, straddling him because Seungri said Jiyong wasn’t being clingy enough. But why was - Wait, what the fuck?  
“Boyfriend?!” Jiyong looked up at Seungri, and now he was the dumbfounded one. “What?”  
“Keep your filthy hands off him, slut,” the mystery man, sorry, the boyfriend snapped at him, grabbing Seungri’s arm. Jiyong’s boyfriend’s arm. That made him struggle to his feet at last, though still a bit lightheaded.  
“Seungri, what the hell?” Jiyong asked cluelessly, throwing pleading eyes towards his lover. Please don’t be cheating on me. But Seungri was just looking between the two men, looking as shellshocked as Jiyong felt. The blond turned towards the mystery man.  
“Youngbae-”  
“Who the fuck is Youngbae?!” Jiyong shrieked at last, looking between the two men. “Seungri, are you fucking cheating on me?!” While Jiyong did want to give his lover the benefit of the doubt, he couldn’t deny that no matter how he looked at this, it appeared that Seungri had been cheating on him with muscle-man. He didn’t want to believe it.  
Seungri turned back to Jiyong with wide eyes. “Ji, baby, listen to me-” but he was once again cut off, this time by Youngbae.  
“Who the hell is this guy?” He asked Seungri, still gripping onto the blond’s jacket. He glared at Jiyong suspiciously. Jiyong, however, was only looking at Seungri and fighting off tears. This couldn’t be happening. Seungri opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Jiyong decided to respond for him.  
“I’m his boyfriend.”  
Another punch came, and Jiyong was on the floor again. This time, Seungri responded.  
“Ji!” he cried, crouching down to help him. Jiyong pushed him away with as much force as he could muster, which wasn’t much.  
“What the fuck is going on, Ri?!” He screamed, which seemed to garner the attention of some people in the club. They seemed to have a bit of an audience at this point, but Jiyong didn’t care. “You’re not fucking cheating on me, are you? What the hell? Who is this guy?” Jiyong was sputtering out whatever words came to mind. Seungri looked devastated, and kept his mouth open like a fish, simply gaping. He didn’t have an excuse. Youngbae, who was standing above them, also looked increasingly angry. He was no longer looking at Jiyong, though.  
“Seungri-yah, what the fuck is he talking about? Who is this guy?” Seungri looked at Youngbae, then looked at Jiyong, then at the floor.  
“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, and Jiyong snapped.  
“Four fucking years, Lee Seunghyun! Four! What the hell did those mean to you? Did you seriously cheat on me? How long has this been going on?” The redhead demanded. Seungri kept his head down.  
“I’m sorry,” was all he mumbled. Jiyong’s world fell apart in a single instance. Tears streaked down his face, and he choked back a sob.  
“Don’t come home,” he whimpered. “Don’t bother.”  
Seungri lifted his head, panic in his eyes. “Ji, baby, don’t do this.”  
“Do what?!” Jiyong screamed, standing up again on wobbly feet. “React like any sane human would? No, I don’t want your shit. We’re done. I can’t believe this,” he mumbled to himself, spinning on his heel. He caught a glimpse of Youngbae standing there, who looked like the fight had completely left him. He seemed as devastated as Jiyong was, and slumped over onto the bar. Jiyong didn’t care. He walked right out of the club, leaving Seungri on the ground behind him. He hoped the blond wouldn’t follow him, Jiyong was afraid he would want to forgive him if he did. As angry as he was, he loved Seungri. The man made him happy, they lived together, they did everything together. But apparently Jiyong wasn’t enough. Exiting the bar, the redhead slumped against the brick wall across the alleyway. He shivered in the cool night air, Seungri was wearing his jacket. Jiyong didn’t want it back, he decided.  
Jiyong’s shoulders shook as sobs wracked his body. What would he do now? Would Seungri come over to their shared apartment and take his stuff away? What if he never came? Jiyong wasn’t sure he could throw out the youngers’ things. Jiyong wasn’t totally sure he could let go of the younger to begin with. This was too much of a shock, Jiyong couldn’t quite process what had happened, he hoped it was a dream. Any time now, he would wake up, wrapped in Seungri’s embrace, the blond snoring softly with his mouth slightly open. Just today, they had been ever so in love. Did Seungri ever show signs of not being satisfied? Did Jiyong do something wrong? He couldn’t remember.  
The presence of a body next to him woke Jiyong up from his self pity. The man slid down next to him on the ground, and huffed.  
“Hey,” Youngbae said weakly. Jiyong stared at him, blood beginning to boil.  
“What the fuck do you want?” He snarled, but didn’t move. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, cocooning himself against the wall. He needed a cigarette, but those were in his jacket pocket. Which Seungri had.  
“I’m… sorry,” Youngbae mumbled softly, running a hand through his hair. “For punching you. And for saying those awful things. And for, well,” his voice broke, “being your boyfriend’s mistress.” He finally looked over at Jiyong, but Jiyong didn’t think he could meet his gaze without breaking down. “I didn’t know he was with somebody else. I really didn’t. I’m just as shocked by this as you are.”  
“Look, Youngbae was it?” Jiyong took a deep breath. “I appreciate the apology and everything, but I really feel like punching you right now.” Youngbae visibly cringed. “My face, my heart, and my pride all feel like they’ve been hit by a truck right now. Forgive me for not wanting to have a heart-to-heart with the man my boyfriend’s been cheating on me with.”  
Youngbae looked down again. “I’m sorry. I know I have no right, but I wanted you to know that.” Jiyong swallowed slowly. He felt guilty for his harsh words. After all, Youngbae was just as much a victim as Jiyong was. But Jiyong was a very emotional person, and a hopeless romantic. He couldn’t help but be petty.  
“Thank you for telling me that. Now that I know you didn’t seduce him, turns out my boyfriend’s just an asshole,” Jiyong said, voice cracking. He started sobbing again. Seungri wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he was his ex. It felt wrong to think.  
Youngbae sucked in a breath. “I can’t believe this. I never suspected anything, and we’ve been dating for over a year. That bastard.” Jiyong sniffled at this. He felt a pang of defensiveness at Seungri being called a bastard by another man, but Jiyong couldn’t argue. He was devastated, but then he let the rest of Youngbae’s words sink in. Over a year, seriously? This wasn’t happening. Jiyong looked up at the black sky. Clouds and smog were clogging the air, the light from the city snuffing out the stars. Such a shitty night.  
“What time is it?” he mumbled, more to himself than anything, but Youngbae answered after taking a brief look at his phone, 3 am. Jiyong caught a glimpse of his wallpaper; a picture of Seungri holding Youngbae on his shoulders. To anyone else it would be a cute picture, but it made Jiyong sick to his stomach. He stumbled to his feet.  
“I should go home,” he stated, moving towards the street when his legs failed him. Youngbae caught the slim man before he hit the ground.  
“Easy,” Youngbae said softly, steadying him. Jiyong didn’t want to, but he leaned on Youngbae in order to stand. He mumbled his thanks, before the two walked to the road, the stronger man supporting Jiyong the whole time.  
“Shit!” Sudden realization hit Jiyong, and he felt like he was going to cry all over again. Seungri had driven them, and Jiyong had no money for cab fare. He scraped around his pocket for his wallet, but all he had was his license and bus card. If only busses ran at 3 am, he thought. He could call his sister, but he doubted she would wake up. He ran a mental list of all his contacts through his head while Youngbae realized what was going on.  
“I,” he stuttered, “I, um, could drive you home. If you want. I know it might be uncomfortable, you don't have to, but I’m sober and I brought my car and…” he trailed off, and Jiyong looked at him. Their faces were almost too close, Jiyong was still leaning against him. His mental list coming to a halt, the redhead nodded reluctantly. He did need a ride, hopefully Youngbae wouldn't kidnap him or something. At this point, Jiyong was too tired and depressed to care. They walked in silence to the car, and after giving Youngbae the address, Jiyong slumped in the passenger seat and tried not to doze off as they drove down nearly deserted streets. City lights blew past in a blur, either because of the speed, or the tears still in his eyes. When they arrived, Youngbae nudged Jiyong gently, who hadn’t even realized he fell asleep.  
“Sorry,” Jiyong apologized, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ll be going then. Thank you for driving me.” As he opened the door, Youngbae caught his shirt with his hand.  
“Hey, man, I’m really sorry for everything that happened tonight. You deserve better than him, I hope you know that. So much better.” Jiyong blinked, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
“Thank you,” he said warmly. He sat for a moment more, before flashing Youngbae a shy, gummy smile. “Have a good night, Youngbae.”  
Youngbae smiled back at him. “Have a good night, Jiyong.”  
Entering his apartment, Jiyong tried to keep his eyes away from Seungri’s scattered clothes, photos of them, and their shared belongings. He would deal with everything in the morning. For now he trudged to his bed, which still smelt like his ex, and flopped down ungracefully. He let out a long sigh. He would deal with Seungri in the morning. Closing his puffy eyes, Jiyong couldn’t help but picture Youngbae smiling at him in the car. There was no way he was ready to get over Seungri at the moment, but he wished that somehow, in the future, he could meet Youngbae again.


End file.
